


Nervous

by FrostyFingers



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFingers/pseuds/FrostyFingers
Summary: Red is having breakfast with his closest friend, when his eyes fall on a beautiful stranger. Will fate bring them together in the end? - AU Fic -
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> After not writing anything in like two years, I might have found my muse again. I kind of just continued typing like crazy and ended up with this. It was supposed to be just fluff... but you know me.
> 
> Special thanks goes to my wonderful friend, shipmate and beta heatherpeters. You've gone out of your way to help me. Thank you! Also: go and check her stories, if you haven't.
> 
> I hope this gets me back on track as I have probably dozens of unfinished fics. Sorry about that.  
> Reviews are always welcome :)

It was a usual Sunday morning for Raymond Reddington. Get up, shower and shave, get dressed and ready for a meeting. The criminal world didn’t take weekends off. Both Red and Dembe had been too lazy to go shopping that week, so there was nothing edible in either the fridge or pantry. Red was hungry, so the two of them decided to take a stroll down the street to look for yet another hole-in-the-wall place they had yet to discover. The weather was nice, sunny and pleasant, though it was barely 10 a.m. and he was enjoying the warmth on his face.

“I do think we should head back, Raymond. We are going to be late for the meeting,” the tall bodyguard said. “We could always get food on the way.”

“My friend, you get incredibly grumpy when you haven’t had anything to eat.” Dembe grumbled in displeasure. “It’s a beautiful day. Let’s enjoy it while it lasts.”

“We have walked for 20 minutes and have passed at least half a dozen cafés, Raymond. We could already be finished and on our way. You know how the Japanese hate tardiness.”

Red waved him off, chuckling as he let his gaze sweep the buildings on both sides of the street. “I’m sure Yakamura understands how important breakfast is. And we still have plenty of time left until the meeting. Relax for once, Dembe, will you?” He stopped in his tracks. “I don’t think we have ever been to ‘Tiny Delight’, have we?”

“I do not remember going there,” Dembe agreed.

He nodded. “Then let’s go there. I wouldn’t want you to suffer any longer.”

The two of them made their way across the street and stepped into the small café. The scent of freshly baked goods and roasted coffee hit them immediately and Red hummed in delight.

“I do think we have come to the right place, my friend. Good morning.”

“Good morning, gentlemen,” the lady behind the counter greeted them with a big smile. “Why don’t you grab a seat and I’ll be right with you.”

Red inclined his head with a smile as well. “Very well, thank you.”

They sat down at a table by the window, Dembe taking the seat closest to the door. It barely took a minute, before the waitress came over with a notepad and a pen. She had kind eyes and a crinkled face. She was older, but not old. Maybe she was the owner of this place, Red wasn’t sure.

“My name is Candice. You look starved. What can I get you two sweeties?” she asked.

“Oh, we are,” Red replied and threw her a charming smile. “We’re glad we found your establishment. It smells heavenly in here, is there something you can recommend?”

“We have freshly baked pastries. All homemade, of course. Is there something you prefer?”

“I have somewhat of a sweet tooth, as does my friend here. Why don’t you choose a bit of everything, Candice? I trust your expertise.”

“As you wish, sweetie. But be prepared for a stuffing.”

Red laughed. “That sounds splendid. Would you also be so kind as to get us some coffee, please?”

She scribbled something down on her notepad. “Alright, sweetie, I’ll be right back with your order.”

“Thank you,” the two of them replied in unison and watched the woman turn and step away.

Red let his eyes wander around the room, surveying the paintings on the wall. As he took in his surrounding, he felt himself being watched, something that usually didn’t mean anything good. He quickly localized the pair of eyes and immediately was taken aback by the beauty of them.

There in the other corner of the room sat a young woman. She was probably in her late twenties, brown hair tied in a loose bun and possessed the most stunning blue eyes, he’d ever seen. Clearly startled at being discovered, she quickly looked away. He kept his eyes trained on her a little longer, watching how she tried her hardest not to move.

It was then, that a pair of plates were put on the table and his view was obstructed by Candice. She handed them two steaming cups of coffee and smiled widely. “There’s a bit of everything on there. Enough to satisfy your sweet tooth, I hope.”

“Oh, I’m sure. Thank you, my dear.”

“Enjoy. Just shout if you need anything.” With that the woman walked back to the counter.

Dembe wasted no time digging in and Red had to chuckle at his antics. He picked up the cup of coffee and held it to his nose, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. The rich scent made him hum in pleasure and he quickly blew on it, before taking the cup to his lips to take a sip. As he opened his eyes, he found himself lost in blue orbs once again. As before, the woman quickly averted her gaze.

“These are delicious, Raymond, you should try them,” Dembe’s voice drew him out of his reverie.

“Mmm? Oh, yes.” He took one of the pastries from the plate and bit in it. It was flaky, buttery and soft and delicious, just as his friend had stated, Red couldn’t stop the sound of pleasure. “You’re right, Dembe, these are very good.”

As they continued their breakfast, Red could feel the gaze of the young woman from the other side of the room. His heart was picking up its pace, almost racing in his chest, as he tried his hardest not to look over again, afraid that she would avert her gaze away. Why was this beautiful creature watching him, staring at him really? He had changed his appearance a while ago, but maybe she had recognized him anyway. Had she considered calling the police? That would be a real shame as he didn’t want his breakfast interrupted. He lifted his cup and dared look over again, catching her eyes with his. He shot her smile and her lips parted in surprise as her cheeks flushed and she quickly looked away once more.

She wasn’t observing him in a critical way, but rather an interested one. Was she perhaps drawn to him, just as he was drawn to her and her gorgeous eyes? Red’s hands started shaking and he set down the cup, so coffee wouldn’t spill. He hadn’t been this nervous in a long, long time. He licked his lips to moisten them and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing hard, but to no avail.

“Raymond.”

His heart snapped up at hearing his name. “Mmm?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” 

Dembe didn’t believe him for a second, he could tell, so he smiled at him. “It’s alright, Dembe.” He took another bite of the sweet pastry and dared to look over at the woman again. This time she was anticipating him as it seemed, because she was already looking away, the only thing betraying her was the strand of hair that escaped her bun at the quick movement. He couldn’t help but smile, as he took a moment to let his eyes rake over her form, his heart skipping yet another beat. As he looked back over at Dembe, he could see that his friend had caught up on the circumstance of his behavior. He shot him another smile and shook his head.

They spent the next couple of minutes in silence, but neither minded, as they enjoyed their breakfast.

“Raymond, we need to get going,” Dembe said just as Red took the last sip of his coffee. He hated when his friend was right. They couldn’t let the Japanese wait any longer after all.

“Right,” he replied and looked towards the woman. His eyes settled on the chair she had occupied and Red turned his head to see if she was somewhere else in the café, but she’d disappeared. Something cold grabbed at his heart. He sighed, disappointed that she was gone, wishing he’d approached her before this.

Red walked up to the counter, leaning slightly against it, waiting until the older lady looked at him.

“Yes, sweetie? Can I get you anything else?”

He shook his head. “Candice, that woman,” he pointed over at the empty chair. “The one that sat over there. Do you know her name by any chance? Does she come here often?”

She smiled at him. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I don’t think I’ve seen her here before. Most customers here are regulars.”

He pursed his lips and nodded absently. “What a shame. Well, thank you for your, hospitality, Candice. Your choice of pastries was absolutely delightful.”

Red waited until Dembe paid for their breakfast, putting his fedora back on his head, his eyes trained on the seat, the young woman had occupied, something like sadness pouring into his veins. He didn’t even know her name.

******************************************************

It was days later as Red stood by the window, gazing out on the busy streets, absently sipping at a glass of whiskey. His mind continued to spin after the encounter with the mysterious brunette. He wondered what her name was, what her voice sounded like and smell of her hair. It kept him up at night, his heart beating quickly at the memory of her blue eyes on him. Would she have appreciated him coming over or would she have sent him off with a polite excuse? He would probably never know. He sighed and pushed off the wall, emptying his glass. Walking over to his bar, Red took the decanter and poured some more of the amber liquid into his glass. He probably shouldn’t drink as much, but he had yet to discover a more efficient way to numb his feeling.

The lock turned and the front door opened, as Dembe came back from grocery shopping, arms filled with bags. Red retrieved several from his friend, storing the food away. He turned and noticed a smaller bag on the counter. It had ‘Tiny Delight’ written on it in bold letters. Red had to smile. Dembe really did have a sweet tooth, he could barely go without something sugary for a day.

“I went to the café and could not go past it without buying pastries.” Red hummed and started digging into the bag, wanting to see whatever it was his friend had gotten them. “She was there, Raymond.”

His head snapped up. “What?”

Dembe smiled. “The woman we saw at the café the other day. She came by the day after and asked about you. Candice told me.”

Red’s eyes opened wide and his mouth parted slightly. “She did?” His friend nodded. “What’s her name? Did she leave a number?” The look on Dembe’s face told him everything he needed to know. His mood darkened. He picked up his tumbler and took a hearty gulp, letting the liquid burn his throat.

“I gave Candice a number of one of the burners. Maybe the woman will come by again.”

“Yeah,” Red replied, but his heart wasn’t in it. “Maybe.”

It drove him crazy. Day after day, night after night. Not knowing her name or whether she would call him, whether he would see her again. He carried the burner phone everywhere he went, hoping that it would ring just once, but to no avail. It was his own fault. He should’ve gone to her the day they had met at the café. At least he would’ve known for sure then, even if she had ended up turning him down. Being stuck inside was driving him crazy, so he decided to go for a walk to clear his mind.

Dembe wanted to go with him, but Red turned him down, reassuring him that he would be fine on his own. He wandered the streets for a while, no destination in mind. It didn’t matter. Somehow, he ended up at ‘Tiny Delight’ again, and stepped inside. A hearty treat might be just the thing he needed.

“Candice, my dear. Good to see you again.”

The older woman came around the counter and hugged him quickly. “It’s so good to see you, too, sweetie. How have you been?”

The two of them sat down at one of the tables and shared coffee. Red gladly told her some of his adventures, his hands flying animatedly around as he lost himself in one of his tales. He always seemed to lose track of time when he told his stories but loved it anyway.

“Oh, hello, sweetie,” Candice interrupted him, as another customer stepped through the door.

Red turned his head to look over his shoulder and his breath shuddered. There she was, his mystery woman with the beautiful blue eyes. The one he had feared to never see again. His lips were parted in awe, but she looked just the same, as she was probably just as surprised to see him as he was. He stood without knowing what to do next. His heart was racing again and he couldn’t stop himself from tapping his fedora against his leg in a nervous manner.

“Hello,” he brought out and chided himself for being stupid.

“Hi,” she replied shyly.

He stepped forward and extended his hand, finding his manners. “I’m Raymond,” he said, not even thinking twice about giving her his real name.

She took his offered hand in hers and he squeezed gently. “Liz,” she introduced herself and then shook her head. “Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz.”

He smiled at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She blushed and let go of his hand and he already missed her touch. “Likewise.”

“How about you two sweeties grab that table over there by the window and I’ll get you some coffee? Off you go,” Candice said, shooing them off.

Red extended his arm, the one holding his fedora, and signaled towards said table. “After you.”

She smiled widely at him and it was in that moment, that he thought his heart would explode. She was the one, he could see it. 

She was… special.

******************************************************

They talked for hours, once the ice was broken. Red had been nervous at first, something he hadn’t been in a very long time, but the woman sitting in front of him was doing this to him. He was glad that he had lots of stories to tell, for about every situation in life. He was surely overtalking, telling her one of his most infamous tales, animated hands flying around. And suddenly she was laughing, throwing her head back as her body vibrated with laughter and Red’s heart started racing once again. She looked even more beautiful that way and he craved to make her laugh again.

She told him about her studies and goals. How she had wanted to work as a criminal profiler since she was young. He wondered once again if she had even the slightest idea who she was dealing with. Red was sure that he had to tell her at one point, because he’d be damned if he let her go. He watched her talk with a dreamy smile on his face, when they were suddenly interrupted by Candice.

“I’m sorry, sweeties, but I’ll have to send you two lovebirds on your way. It’s getting quite late.”

Liz looked down at her watch and gasped. “Oh my god, we’re so sorry for keeping you. You should’ve said something before.”

Candice waved them off. “You kids looked like you had a lot to talk about.”

“Still, we shouldn’t have kept you.” She started taking out her purse and Red found his voice again.

“I got this.”

The young woman looked up, her eyes widening. “No, it’s fine. I’ll –“

“Please,” Red interrupted gently. “Let me.” Without waiting for an answer, he stood and walked over towards the counter. “My dear, I apologize for keeping you this long.”

Candice laughed and touched his arm. “That’s quite alright, sweetie. You two are just lovely to look at.”

He chuckled and reached in his inner jacket pocket, drawing out a wad of money. He took a couple of bills and handed them to the older woman. “This is for your trouble.”

She gasped. “No, sweetie, that is way too much.”

“I insist, Candice. It’s the least I can do. Please.”

“Thank you,” she replied a little teary eyed.

He reached across the counter and touched her hand. “Thank you. Have a good night.” He walked back towards the table, where Liz was just standing up. “Let me help you with your coat.”

She smiled at his chivalry and stood back, putting her arms through the sleeves as Red held out her coat. “Thank you. And thank you for the coffee.”

“It was my pleasure,” he said with a smile.

They bid the shop owner a goodnight and stepped outside. It was already dark and there weren’t many people on the streets.

“Did you get here by car?” He asked.

Liz shook her head. “I don’t live far from here, just a couple of blocks really.”

“I walked here as well. Sometimes it helps clearing your head,” he said, and she nodded. “May I walk you home? I’d hate not knowing whether you got home safely.”

“That’s sweet of you. I’m a big girl, though, you don’t have to worry.”

“Still, it’s a dangerous city. Forgive an old man for worrying.”

“You’re not old,” she protested and linked her arm through his. “This way.”

He smiled and tugged her a little closer, as they started walking. “Thank you, Lizzie.”

“Lizzie?” She asked, looking up at him.

“I apologize, I slipped.”

She hummed and they walked in silence for a bit. “Red.”

“Mmm?”

“I’ll need a nickname for you as well. So, Red it is,” she told him, smiling and showing off a row of white teeth.

He smiled back at her, feeling his heart skip a beat. “As you wish.”

Thunder roared in the sky above them and both looked up in time to see the first droplets of rain come down on them.

“Oh my.”

Liz laughed. “At least it’s still warm. I love the smell of rain on a warm summer night.”

Red stopped walking, effectively stopping her in her tracks as well. “You’re right. But I’d hate for you to get sick.” He let go of her arm and shrugged out of his jacket, before wrapping it around her shoulders.

“But now you’ll get soaked!”

He pulled her close again, tugging her arm close to his body. “I don’t mind.”

It only took them about 10 minutes to get to her apartment building. By then Red’s button down was sticking to his skin and he was glad to be wearing a vest, otherwise he would be standing in front of her in a transparent dress shirt.

“Here we are,” she announced, coming to a stop.

“Here we are,” Red echoed. “It was an absolute pleasure, Lizzie. Thank you for tonight.”

“I had a wonderful time. Thank you.” He didn’t reply, lost in the deep oceans of her eyes. She was incredibly beautiful, there was no denying it. “Do you want to come up?” His eyebrows rose in surprise. “Umm.. I mean… You’re all wet. A towel is the least I can offer.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Lizzie. Are you sure?”

She nodded and turned around to unlock the door. “Come on.”

They walked the short distance towards the elevator and Liz pressed the button. While they waited, she shrugged out of his jacket and handed it back to him. “Thank you for this. I’m sorry it got soaked.”

He waved her off. “That’s only a bit of rain, it’s fine.”

They stepped onto the tiny elevator. Red wondered why there was even one, when it was barely big enough to carry two persons, so they had to stand close to each other, shoulders pressed together. He could feel her inhaling deeply and looked over to her, eyes taking in her lovely features. She turned her head and their eyes met. They moved in at the same time, their lips colliding, and a throaty sound escaped Red. He pressed her against one of the walls as he felt her arms come around his neck then coaxed her lips open. His own hands wandered over her side, his fingers burying themselves in her hair and he cocked his head to the side to deepen their kiss.

Her moan vibrated through her chest and she pressed even closer to him, biting his lip gently before sucking it into her mouth. They ignored the ding of the elevator stopping at its destination, both way too preoccupied with tasting the other, mapping out their mouth.

“Excuse me. Are you getting out any time soon?” The voice of a man startled them, and they jumped apart, not that there was much space anyway.

Red cleared his throat. “Excuse us,” he said, blindly reaching for Liz’s hand and pulling her with him. 

They waited until the elevator door closed behind them and the man was out of earshot and Liz started to laugh. “Oh my god, I can cross that off my bucket list.” He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her neck. She shivered and goosebumps started to rise on her skin.

“I apologize for discrediting you, I couldn’t help myself,” he whispered low and deep near her ear.

The sigh he got in return was sweet and soft. “That’s okay,” she spoke breathlessly.

“Should we perhaps relocate to your apartment?”

Liz nodded and led the way towards her front door, inserting the key with a shaking hand. At least she was as affected by this as he was.

“Make yourself at home,” she told him as soon as they walked into the flat. “I’ll get you a towel.” She came back just moments later and handed him a fluffy, baby blue towel. “There you go.”

“Thank you, Lizzie,” he replied and dried himself, not that there was much he could do about his clothes.

“Would you like something to drink? Water or coffee? I might even have some wine somewhere.”

“A glass of wine sounds wonderful.”

“I have red.”

“That’s fine, sweetheart. I prefer it actually.”

She came back holding two glasses of wine and handed him one. “I’ve always preferred red as well.”

His heart picked up its pace and he took the glass with a shaking hand. She was driving him crazy, but at the same time it excited him. Usually, he was the confident one in these situations, but there was something about her that made him want to do right by her, not screw this up.

“I’m just gonna change into something more comfortable, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” He took the glass from her hand and sat on the couch, putting their glasses on the coffee table. He leaned back into the cushion and crossed his legs, trying to calm himself. He looked around her apartment, taking in the variety of books she had, wondering if they had the same taste in books. He heard her bedroom door reopen and looked over. Red almost choked at the sight that greeted him.

There she was, leaning against the door frame, in nothing but black sexy, lace panties and matching bra. It was the most beautiful sight he could imagine. He felt his excitement growing and had to adjust himself so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable.

“Cat got your tongue?” She whispered seductively; he wondered when she’d dropped her shyness.

He shot her a quick smile. “Maybe.”

She pushed off the frame and walked towards while his eyes tracked every movement, until she was standing before him. He dared to reach out and run the back of his fingers gently over her thigh, before he wrapped one hand around her leg and pulled slightly. It didn’t take a lot of encouragement before she was soon straddling his lap, bracing herself on his shoulders. He could feel her breath fanning across his cheek. It was slightly labored, and he smiled. She wasn’t as confident as she wanted him to believe.

“You’re beautiful,” he told her.

She blushed at the compliment. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She played with the knot of his tie. “Aren’t you a bit overdressed?” He felt a little self-conscious then. There she was, young, beautiful, flawless, while he was anything but. Why would she want to be with him? She pursed her lips and began undoing his tie, pulling it gently from around his neck. She leaned back to carefully place the silky item on the table while Red wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling backwards.

When she turned back to him, he could see her sly smile and he knew that she’d relied on him to hold her. Now that his hands surrounded her rib cage, he used his thumbs to stroke over the soft skin right beneath her bra. Her shiver made him feel empowered. If she was sensitive to this simple touch, he couldn’t wait to gage her reactions to so much more he wished to do to her. He leaned forward and kissed the valley between her breasts.

“Red…” she sighed, one of her hands flying to the back of his head.

He boldly pulled her forward, then moaned when he felt her press against the ever-growing bulge in his pants. He felt like a randy teenager right before his first time, his heart banging against his ribcage, his nether region was ready for action. He silently promised her he’d would act accordingly as soon as he took a steadying breath and stood, still holding her tightly, and headed to her bedroom.

She made a noise of surprise and wrapped her arms and legs around him, while his hands carried her safely. She didn’t make it easy however, as she nibbled on the skin under his ear, driving him insane. He stopped when they approached the threshold of her bedroom.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked.

“Yes,” she replied immediately. “Do you want this?”

“More than anything,” he breathed and carried her into the room. Red carefully laid her on the bed and stood over her, just watching, before climbing onto the bed himself, his knees on either side of her legs. He placed a kiss on her stomach, nuzzling the soft skin there. Then he moved upwards, his lips never leaving her body, until he reached her mouth. His tongue silently asked for entry, then demonstrated what he wished to do to the rest of her. 

She unbuttoned his vest, absently shrugged it off and flung it to the side. One of his hands crept under her upper body as he expertly opened the clasp of her bra, ridding her of that soft scrap of lace. He took a moment to look at the newly discovered skin, before he dipped in to take a nipple, causing him to buck. After caressing the left side, he moved on to the right and gave it the same affection, while his hand fondled the other one, so it wouldn’t feel neglected.

Moving south, he let his tongue dance over her skin. He used his teeth to pull at the elastic band and let it snap back, before drawing the fabric down her legs, baring her to him. He growled low in his throat, his hand stroking over her inner thigh. “You’re stunning.”

“And you’re overdressed,” she said breathlessly.

He didn’t seem to care, as he lifted one of her legs and started peppering it with kisses, moving from her knee upwards, gently nibbling at the soft skin of her inner thigh. She was putty in his hands, writhing and moaning, anticipating feeling his mouth where she craved it most, but he was going to draw this out. Taking his sweet time with one leg, he moved to the other one, eliciting a noise of frustration, causing a delighted Red to emit a low chuckle.

“Please,” she moaned, making him look up.

“What do you want?” He asked her, holding himself up with hands on either side of her hips. “What do you really want?”

“You.”

His nostrils flared and his pupils widened in lust. He knelt and began to roll up his sleeves, his eyes never leaving hers. Her mouth looked swollen from their passionate kisses, her hair disheveled. She breathed heavily, as he moved down, braced his weight on his forearms. He slid his arms underneath her legs so the back of her knees were resting on his shoulders, holding her in place.

Red pressed his mouth to her mound, then gently parted her lower lips. She was glistening with wetness as he absently licked his lips. He looked up at her and saw that she was watching him with hooded lids. Holding her gaze he lowered his mouth to her center, going straight for her sensitive nub. Liz threw her head back and moaned, her hips lifting from the bed. Her sweet taste made him hum in pleasure, realizing he would gladly spend the rest of his life with his head buried between her legs. It wasn’t long until she fell apart against his tongue when she blindly reached out, grabbing onto his shirt. Red gave her a moment to breathe, mouthing her thighs and stroking her sides.

His erection pressed painfully against his zipper before he allowed himself one squeeze, before returning to the woman in front of him. He wanted her to see stars and he knew exactly how to accomplish that. He reached down with one hand and gently slid in a single finger, feeling her clench around it immediately. He moved the digit in and out in a slow rhythm, feeling her hump against his hand. Inserting another finger, he used his tongue to flick at her clit. He could feel how close she was, but he wanted to hear her scream. Twisting his hand, he curled his finger upwards and used his other hand to press down just beneath her navel. Just as he had hoped, Liz came almost violently, digging her heels into his back, a scream leaving her throat. She was trembling. He wanted to give her a moment to calm down, until he removed his fingers, knowing that she would be oversensitive right now.

“Oh my god…” She breathed after a while.

“You can call me Red,” he replied cheekily.

“I’ve never… I didn’t know that was even a thing.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her knee and moved up her body. “What, the G-Spot?”

She nodded. “I thought it was a myth to be honest.” Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a sensual kiss. “As sexy as you look like this, I want you out of your clothes,” she said, starting to unbutton his dress shirt.

He took her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles of each one. “I’m no poster boy, Lizzie.”

“I’m not looking for one.”

He gave her a sad smile. “I’m not a young buck anymore either.” This made her frown. “I’m marred, Lizzie. There are some scars on my back… It looks rather ugly.”

She pulled her hands away and something in him died. He knew it was too good to be true, until she started on the buttons again, this time with determination in her eyes. “I don’t want a poster boy, a surfer boy or any other boy for that matter. You asked me what I wanted, and I told you. I want you, Red. All of you.” His shirt hung open by now and she pushed it over his shoulders, leaving him to shrug it off. “Are you going to deny me what I want?”

He slowly shook his head. How could he ever deny her anything? “No.”

Liz smiled at him. “Good,” she said and pushed at his chest so she could move from underneath him. “It doesn’t seem to be fair that I’m naked, while you’re still wearing your shoes.”

Red couldn’t help the chuckle. “You’re right.” He moved off the bed and kicked off his shoes. 

By now Liz had shuffled to the edge of the mattress and grabbed the hem of his undershirt. She looked up at him. “Okay?”

“Yes, Lizzie.”

She pulled the garment up and over his head, flinging it in the general direction of a chair, that was sitting in the corner. Her hands flew straight to the hair on his chest, gently scratching her nails through it. “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

He huffed a laugh. “Lizzie.”

“I’m serious. You are beautiful. Inside and out. The day we met… I couldn’t stop staring at you.”

“I noticed.”

“I could barely function for days after that.”

Bending down, he kissed her gently. “I was the same.”

She bit her lower lip. “I fantasized about you.”

That took him by surprise. “You did?”

Reaching out, she took a hold on his belt and pulled him closer. “Are you going to give me what I fantasized about?”

“Anything you want, sweetheart.”

She didn’t reply but undid his belt anyway before opening the button on his pants and pulling down the zipper. The bulge inside his trousers left little to the imagination and she wasted no time pulling both his pants and boxers down and over his hips. His erection sprung free and her breath stuttered at the sight of him. He was bigger than average, thicker too and she wondered what he would feel like inside of her. Red kicked of his pants, taking his socks with them and stood before her in all his glory, wondering what her next move might be. She reached out and closed her fingers around his hardness, not quite able to wrap them around fully. Red moaned when she started moving her fist up and down, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the feeling of her mouth on his cock. One of his hands flew to her shoulder to steady himself as her lips tightened around him.

“Oh, Lizzie…”

Watching her head bob as she tried to take in as much of him as she could almost undid him and he had to distract himself by stroking the hair away from her face, holding it in a lose ponytail.

“Sweetheart,” he ground out. “You have to stop… I can’t…” He whimpered when she pulled back and the head of his cock slipped from her warm mouth.

“It’s okay,” she reassured.

“No.” He shook his head. “I want to be inside of you the first time you make me come.”

Her hands stroked up his belly and over his chest. “Next time?”

He couldn’t help the laugh that left his lips. “If you want to.”

She pushed up and kissed him. “I think we have a deal. Are you going to hold up the end of your bargain now?”

The smile left his lips, and he moved her backwards until she was lying down flat once more and knelt back down between her legs. “Do you have any protection?”

“Bottom drawer.”

Red reached over and opened the drawer of her nightstand where he found an unopened box of condoms. “I see you came prepared.”

She shrugged, biting her lip. “A girl can hope.” He opened the box and took out one of the squares of foil. Liz took it from him and ripped it open, gladly being the one to roll the condom over his straining erection.

He held himself still, concentrating on his breathing as she sneakily moved her hand up and down once more. “Lizzie,” he warned, taking both her hands in one of his and pinning them to the mattress. “Be good.” She cheeky smile he got in return told him that she knew exactly what she was doing. Taking himself in his hand, he rubbed the covered head over her wetness, playing with her clit to drive her crazy once again. It didn’t take long until she was thrashing beneath him again, but he could hardly blame her, as he was just as tightly coiled as she was.

He took a moment to look at her, before leaning in to take her lips in a kiss that quickly turned passionate and then he pressed against her opening. She was sopping wet and his head slid easily inside her heat. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated, and he could feel her inner muscles fluttering against him, taking him in, accepting him. Giving them both a moment, Red stayed perfectly still, his lips leaving kisses all over her chest, his tongue swiping over a hard nipple. He felt her legs close around his hips, urging him on and he took that as a sign to start moving gently back and forth.

“Oh, Red, yes…” She moaned. He picked up his pace, driving into her deeply and she responded with noises of pleasure, gripping onto his arms. “More, please!” Knowing that there was no chance he would last as long as he wanted to, Red took one of her legs and pushed it back, so he could penetrate her even deeper, rotating his hips with every stroke so he could hit her sweet spot again. She was clenching around him and he knew she was close, but he could feel himself being close as well and he wanted her to be the first to fall apart. Reaching between their bodies, his fingers found her clit and he rubbed it in quick circles.

Liz moaned. “Oh god, Red! I’m going to come!” Her hips met his with every stroke.

“Yes, sweetheart, come for me,” he urged her on, quickening the movement of his fingers. “Come for me, Lizzie.”

“Raymond!” She cried out as she came, shuddering violently, her muscles clenching around his cock, pushing him over the edge as well.

His name on her lips made pushed him over and he groaned as the last waves of pleasure rippled through his body, his hips still moving back and forth as he spilled every last drop inside the condom.

It took them a few moments to get their breathing back under control and when they did, Red carefully pulled out of her, slipping off the condom and disposing of it in the trash can by the bed. He returned to lie beside her as Liz quickly snuggled up to him, tucking her head under his chin. He reached down and pulled the blanket over them, making sure to cover her fully.

“Red?” Liz asked after a while.

“Mhm?”

“This wasn’t just a one-time thing, was it?”

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice and so he pulled her even closer, pressing his lips to her hair. “I would hope not.”

“If I told you that this was what I fantasized about from the moment I first saw you, would you believe me?”

He was just the same after all, so he nodded. “I would.”

“And if I told you that I fantasized about dating you? About being in a relationship with you? Would you believe that?”

He turned her onto her back then, stroking over her cheek, before kissing her lightly. “I would. Because I was doing it, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” he confirmed. “There’s nothing I want more.”

“So, I guess we’re embarking on this ship then?”

He grinned at her, leaning in close enough so that their lips almost touched. “Oh, yes we are,” he told her and then closed the distance between them.


End file.
